Labels
by yumeak
Summary: CrissColfer fanfic. What happens when Darren realizes he's confused about his feelings for Chris, and Chris believes in labels and Darren doesn't. Slightly AU for events in time. I own nothing from Glee or Fox. I don't own Darren or Chris or any other cast members. Although, owning Darren would be nice. ;)
1. Chapter 1

"So are we on?" Chris says casually while flipping through the script one more time before the last scene.

"What?" Darren responds, thrown off by the comment.

Chris smiles and rolls his eyes "For tonight. IF we ever get out of here."

"Oh. Yeah man. As long as Disney is involved, I'm in." Darren brushes his hand along Chris elbow as he responds to being summoned by Ryan.

_I wish he wouldn't do that. Or maybe I do... shit._ Chris shakes his head and puts the script down. Why did Darren have to be such a touchy guy anyway? I mean there's touchy and then there's_ touchy_. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. But no, he had to be a gay man attracted to his co star...

"Chris?" Ryans voice cut through his last thought.

"Oh, sorry." Chris stated while fumbling to get around his chair and back on the set.

"It's fine. I know it's late, this is our last take. I just want you to make sure you are looking in the direction of the piano for the last few seconds so we can get a good shot there."

"Got it." Chris heads up to his seat and lets them zoom up uncomfortably close as Kurt stares at the piano while Blaine finishes singing.

" Alright guys, head home and get some rest. Thanks for staying so late."

Darren lets out a huff of air, walks up the steps and outstretches his arm to Chris. "Shall we?"

"Why thank you, kind sir." Chris responds.

Both mean head back to Darrens' trailer as Chris already has his bag. It was kind of chilly, being as late as it was, so they hurried up to steps and into the trailer and shut the door fast. Darren was quickly gathering his things and throwing his dirty clothes out of the way. For as pretty as Darren looked, his trailer was a quite the opposite.

"Umm.. don't you want to shower or anything?" Chris asked slowly kicking some clothes to the side.

"Nah, if I feel the need I'll just do it at your place." Darren replied as he threw some clothes into a basket.

Chris' eyebrows shot up.

"Unless thats...I mean I could- if that makes you-"

"I was just worried about how high my water bill would be trying to get that out." He recovered, glancing at Darren's gelled hair.

Darren laughs back "It actually isn't too bad, these locks bounce back pretty fast." he wrangles his eyebrows. _God those triangular brows are sexy_.

"Alright, lets go before I decide to call hoarders on you"

Darren just smiled and pushed Chris out the trailer.

They shared a ride back to Chris' apartment so Chris could vent over how ridiculously long their day had been for such a short scene. Darren listened patiently.

"Pizza?" Darren asked excitedly as they entered Chris' apartment casually throwing his jacket on the chair.

"I suppose." Chris rolled his eyes."Shall I fetch you a beer as well?" Chris smirked as how comfortable Darren was in his home.

"That'd be nice." Darren says distractedly trying find a menu somewhere in Chris' drawer.

Chris goes to the fridge and grabs a beer and returns a second later, feeling generous.

"Oh, thanks. I was kidding you know. But thanks." Darren smiled and grabbed Chris' arm affectionately.

_Oxygen, Colfer._

"Chris? You should see your face." Darren smirked.

"Can I bring you anything else, honey?" Chris cooed back.

Darrren looks as if he's thinking and Chris quickly adds "Don't answer that. Just focus on getting food. I'm actually starving."

Darren looks at Chris for a second then down at the menu and dialed the number.

Chris goes to the pantry on the other side of his apartment where his alcohol is stashed. He looks around for the wine, since they always do pizza and wine, and his eyes land on something...necessary. He quickly takes a long swig of Leas famous Tequila mix and crunches his face in disgust. It was flat. It had been such a long day and Darren was being incredibly touchy. It was normal for him to feel these things, but he knew Darren didn't feel the same. He just needed some alcohol for heavens sake. He grabbed a bottle of wine and returned to the kitchen, feeling just a tiny bit more relaxed.

After arguing a good ten minutes about which move to watch, they landed on the Little Mermaid. Why? Because Darren insisted that it would help Chris relax after a long day.

"Look at those beautiful eyes." Darren remarks, referring to the prince, batting his eyelashes at Chris.

"I believe the correct term is handsome. Not a lot of men call each other beautiful." Chris said taking another bite of pizza.

"I think your beautiful." Darren said slowly

Chris let out a laugh "_I think_ your gay is showing."

"Hey! I mean it!" Darren chucked a pillow at Chris.

"As if anyone would call me that." Chris said shaking his head, amused.

Darren furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Im not Kurt, you know. I dont think I'm within the beautiful category."

"Your the most beautiful person Chris. Inside and out. Don't you dare say that about yourself."

Chris erupts into butterflies and sets down his slice of pizza digesting the words. Their conversation had suddenly gotten serious and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Well... thank you for saying that but-"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" was Darren getting...upset?

"Downgrade yourself."

"I...didn't realize that made you so upset." Chris said watching Darren carefully.

Darren sighed "I just wish you'd take a compliment."

"Ok fine, compliment me." Chris looked at Darren, waiting.

Darren seemed nervous.

"You're..." Darren looked around the room and closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"See, there's nothing-"

Darren was kissing him. Darren Criss was kissing him. Holy. Shit. Chris had responded back so eagerly it took him a second to realize who he was passionately locking lips with. Was he dreaming? Chris knew he may not get a chance to do this again, and became brave. He licked along Darrens lip and Darren let out a tiny moan and responded by sinking is tounge in Chris' mouth. It felt so right, so perfect, so...hot. Chris realized his pants where feeling a little tighter-

"We s-should stop." Chris chokes out.

Darren looked wounded. He leaned back and stared at the TV for several moments. "I'm so sorry. That was...out of line."

Chris swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears trying to pool in his eyes. _Damn tequila_. Damn exhaustion. Damn Darren. "No it's... fine. I'm just tired and I think I should proabably go to bed."

Darren nodds slowly, still starring at the TV.

Chris got up and started gathering up their plates and just tried to look busy in general. Did he just pick a bit of lint off his couch? Dear god. He tries to sound as chipper as possible "I'll see you tomorrow? I don't think I come in until after Lea's number-"

"Chris..."Darren said, he can feel him staring at him from behind.

"Just go, Darren." Chris says, finally stilling and facing away from him.

There was a long, awkward silence before Darren got off the couch and exited the room. A minute later he heard the door to his apartment shut quietly.

Chris stood there for awhile and took a deep breath. _What happened was a fluke. Darren was clearly overcome with exhaustion and it was so...right. I mean wrong. So very wrong. Right?_ Chris shook his head, deciding this was too much to think about right now. He finished picking up and went straight to bed before his emotions caught up with him.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

"MMFF?!" Chris shot up and grabbed his phone, squinting at the bright screen. Jon.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Uh, hey?" Chris was caught off guard by his forwardness.

"I've missed you." he sounded sad.

"Yeah.." was all Chris could say. "Are you back from Vancoover?" he added changing the subject

"Yeah I just landed. I was actually hoping you where free today."

"I have to head on set in a few hours"

"Well that's ok because I'll be there too. I wanted to see Lea."

"oh" Chris added, starting to panick. "I'll be pretty busy and i wont really have time to talk-"

"You don't want me to come?" he sounded disapointmed

"No!" Chris lied ,"Of course I do." he lied again.

"Great. I'll see you then"

When Chris pulled on set, Jon was already there.

"Chris baby!" Jon said and took no time to embrace Chris.

Chris gave him a polite kiss on the cheek and smiled as best as he could manage. _At least he is being a gentleman in public. I just hope- FUCK._

Out of the corner of Chris eye he could see Darren frozen on the spot and starring at them. His expression was unreadable, he didn't have much time to observe. Jon put his arm around Chris and they headed back to Chris chair where he set his bag down. Ryan came around and greeted Chris and Jon and headed over to Darren who was still standing in the same spot.

Jon started massaging Chris' shoulders "So what are your plans later? I only have a few days in town and I figured we should try and make the best of it."

Chris glanced over at Darren and he was still starring at them and would glance down once and awhile at whatever Ryan was pointing to but shortly brought his eyes back up to the couple. Chris swallowed hard.

"Umm, I kind of have a lot of work stuff. And writing. I'm behind."

"Alright, alright. But you'll text me when your free?"

"Yes, of course." Chris smiled, rather fakely, up at Jon before Jon kissed him. _NO!_ Chris continued to put on his best fake smile as Jon turned to leave but as soon as he saw his back he whipped his head around to see if Darren had seen.

He was gone.

The only thing Chris could do was text him:

**It's not what it looks like.**

Chris, you can do what you want. It's none of my business.

** Isn't it?** Was all Chris could say as he bit his lip impatiently

Whats that suppose to mean?

**Nothing. Forget it. See you later. **Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading onto the set.

"So is Blaine no longer in this scene?" Chris tried to ask as casually as possible to Jack when Darren didnt return.  
"I took him out of this one since he wont be here for a month or two. It doesn't make sense for him to be in one scene then gone from the rest of the episodes." Jack replied.  
"Gone?" Chris' voice went up an octave  
"yeah, he is filming Imogene."  
"Oh, right." Chris felt his heart sink slightly.

It was three long days before he heard from him again:

So baby, huh?

**Excuse me?**

? Yyour boyfriend calls you that.

**If your referring to Jon, he is most definitely not my boyfriend.**

you don't have to lie to me

**I have never lied to you.**

right.

**have you been drinking?**

no.

Ok yes. but im not drunk

**I see. How long will you be in NY?**

A month or so. why? miss me already? ;)

**Maybe. ;p**

Your boyfriend wouldn't like that.

**For the last time Darren, he is not my boyfriend.**

ooookkkkkk maybe he should be

**What?**

you two look good together

**Ok, if this is some passive aggressive thing I don't want to participate. He isn't my boyfriend. We are friends. We have gone on a few dates, that's it. I don't know why he all of a sudden is so clingy and touchy.**

why didn't you tell me

**Because it wasn't significant.**

Id say kissing is significant

**Kissing is significant with the right person.**

Darren never answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darren let out a low growl as he dove into Chris' mouth. Chris sighed into his kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and running his hand along his curls near his neckline. He traced his fingers there for a few moments before gripping gently as Darren slid his tounge along his lower lip which made Chris gasp. Chris' body was hot and prickly, he increased his haste of the kiss and Darren moaned into Chris' tongue eagerly while he pushed their bodies closer_

Chris awoke to a loud moan. It came from..himself? He bit his finger and glanced down at how incredibly and painfully hard he was. He leaned his head back and let our a long sigh. _Again with the dreams._ God knows he tried to get rid of them without luck for a month now. They mostly consisted of Darren touching him, kissing him, saying his name... ever since that night things he hasn't been able to get Darren out of his mind, or dreams for that matter. The month had gone quicker than expected.

Darren was filming in New York and California, and Chris was caught up in his writing. Chris found himself thinking of Darren often, but did not act because he didn't want to make things awkward between them...although it kind of became awkward after the kiss they shared.

He thought back to when they had their first kissing scene.

_"Hey!" Darren announced happily_

_"Hey. Ready for the scene today?" Chris had tried to ask casually, but he really wanted to know what was going through Darrens head._

_"Oh yes, we should probably practice" Darren replied, he was grinning madly and stepping closer to Chris._

_"Darren!" Chris laughed and pushed him away_

_"What?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes and tried to supress his smile_

_"Aren't you excited for Kurt?" Darren asked and leaned over to grab his clothing "Very. Im glad he has a happy ending." Chris said and ran his hand down Kurts warbler blazer as he folded it._

_Chris shifted awkwardly when he finished as silence fell between the two men._

_"I don't have a problem kissing you." Darren said seriously, smile gone._

_Chris laughed nervously "Sure you do, your straight. I know that. Im sorry if this makes you uncomfortable-"_

_"This doesn't make me uncomfortable. What makes me uncomfortable is that you think it would. I told you before, I don't do labels. Yeah, I told the world im straight because the world is filled with labels and I have a girlfriend, but kissing you doesn't bother me at all. I mean, I'm excited. I get to kiss my hot costar" Darren grinned_

_Chris opened his mouth to say something then shut it._

_"I'll see you on set" Darren smiled and left_

He shook the memory out of his head and got up, choosing to ignore his erection because he had come to the conclusion it was wrong to want him. After another half hour of mind wandering and thinking of dead animals, he gave up and opened his newsfeed.

Chris felt his heart pick up speed a little as he opened the link that so many followers had sent him about Darren. He read through the normal things, things he knew about Darren and how he does not believe in labels, but when he scrolled to the bottom of the page there was a new article: "Just spotted! Darren and long term girlfriend, Mia Swier, at the GLAAD awards." Chris clicked on the photo, and ignored the jealousy that had prickled up his spine. The photo displayed Darren and Mia sitting together and smiling happily. Chris felt his heart plummet for the second time at the sight of Darrens smile and he couldn't help himself:

**Cute shirt**

Hmm?

**It matches Mias eyes.**

Ahhh keeping tabs on me are we? ;)

**No. It just happened to pop up on my twitter. People upset about CrissColfer and all that.**

Mmhm.

**So did you have a good time?**

At the awards or with Mia?

**Well you where there with her so...both?**

It was really fun actually.

**Good.**

Yep.

Are you upset?

**No. But you ask about my acclaimed boyfriend all the time so I thought I'd ask about yours.**

I don't have a boyfriend

**Right, you have a girlfriend.**

Yes, I suppose I do.

Chris clenched his teeth and swallowed hard.

Is that a problem?

**Why would I care?**

Chris...

**What? I'm happy for you. I'm happy for us.**

Us?

**Yeah. Jon & I, you & Mia. **Chris lied through his teeth but he didnt care anymore.

Oh... well Congrats.

**You too. Have a good day!**

Chris wanted to throw his phone against the wall. What was it about this man that made so childish? He hadnt acted this way in years. Oh right, he's Darren Criss. He pinched the bridge on his nose in frustration and tossed his phone of the couch and decided to focus on writing for the remainder of the week to get his mind off this nonsense. He had no idea why he couldn't stop thinking about him. It kept him awake most nights as the mental war continued within his head.

Two nights later after finally getting a good sleep, he woke up to his phone vibrating. He usually never woke up to it, unless it was security. He squinted his eyes open at the bright screen and saw Darrens name

I lied to you.

**Darren its 4am **

Mia isn't my girlfriend.

Chris woke up a little more, unable to form a sentence in response so his fingers hovered over the message.

We are just good friends...it's kind of a long story.

**Oh. Ok. **He finally got out.

Are you and Jon... dating?

**I don't know, really. **

Fine.

**What?**

Are you just going to flaunt this in my face?

**Flaunt what, exactly?**

You know what this is about.

**I don't, actually.**

Just forget it.

The rest of the week dragged on. Filming, rehearsal, filming, studio, reheral, writing if time permits and so on. Come Friday there was a cast party and Chris decided to go. Darren was in New York so there wouldn't be any awkward run ins, and it had been a long week. A drink or two was definitely in order and Chris had spent so much time devoting to writing he needed a break of his own. Lea insisted they he should invite Jon, so he did. He was a single man and he deserved a nice man like Jon to take him out. Maybe it would keep his thoughts within the range they should be in...

Jon handed him mixed drink and smiled as Chris took it happily.  
"Captain and coke?" Chris raised an eyebrow  
"Just what you wanted" Jon replied  
"And how did you know this?" Chris questioned  
"I do know some things about you" Jon smiled  
"Apparently" Chris returned, sucking on the straw.  
The music was upbeat and quite loud which made Chris cringe slightly. He would have much rather been at home reading a book. The club wasn't his scene, but his fellow cast mates enjoyed it so he toughed it out here and there. Plus, it was hysterical to watch them all drink and do utterly embarrassing things. Chris usually didn't drink, he just turned 21 and it had never been something he particularly liked to do. Tonight, however, was different.

Chris smiled as Jon reached out to hold his hand after he downed his drink. He decided to screw everything else and let himself be happy for tonight. He felt a little tingle of happiness then as he glanced at their grip. It felt nice to have someone holding his hand. He was always so reserved and-

"DARREN!" everyone around him seemed to gravitate towards the entrance.  
Chris froze.

"HEY!" Darren said excidedly, and hugged his fellow cast mates. He greeted everyone warmly until his gaze eventually fell on Chris, and then lower to the two mens hands. His smile slightly fell.

"I'll be right back" Chris said as he released Jons grasp and headed opposite of the bar. He was feeling lighter, he realized the alchohol had kicked in and released a deep breath as he entered the restroom. _He's here. There is nothing you can do about it. You are coworkers for gods sake. Get it together, Colfer._ He jumped as the bathroom door opened and Darren walked inside slowly.

"Hey." Darren half smiled as he looked straight into Chris' eyes.

"Hi." Chris answered as an awkward silence followed "Um,what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning back slightly. He realized he shouldn't of chugged his drink after all. He felt quite...fuzzy.

"This is a cast party, I'm part of the cast" Darren said raising his eyebrows

Chris bit his lip and nodded slowly as he found something fascinating to stare at near Darrens feet.

"Is that why you brought him? Thinking I wouldn't be here?" Darren asked casually

Chris' eyes narrowed and anger creeped in his tone "Last time I checked I could bring whomever, wherever I wanted." He looked up at Darren. "Plus, it isn't your business is it?" he walked right past Darren and didn't bother looking back. He didn't act his normal self around Darren and he could never understand it. He was always so poised and well mannered until Darren came around, then it was like he was a toddler unable to control his emotions.

The rest of the night went quickly as Chris fell into a deep, drunk state. Chris remembered dancing...a lot of dancing with Lea and even Jon. He completely let go, because he deserved to, and danced to the unfamiliar music. The dub step stopped and a new song came on:  
**I know your insides are feeling so hollow **Chris glanced over at Darren who was starring at him intently. **And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah** **But if I fall for you, I'll never recover **Chris looked away quickly as Jon pulled him back to the dance floor **If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**  
**I really wanna love somebody** **I really wanna dance the night away **This song was literally reading his mind. He decided he needed to drink more often as he danced to the music. **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way** **I really wanna touch somebody **Chris grinned and leaned closer to Jon **I think about you every single day** **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**  
**You're such a hard act for me to follow** **Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah** **But if I fall for you, I'll never recover** **If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**  
**I really wanna love somebody** **I really wanna dance the night away** **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way** **I really wanna touch somebody** **I think about you every single day** **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way** **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **Chris was actually sweating from the vigorous dancing he had been doing. He had come to the conclusion that he was incredibly drunk and he didn't care anymore.  
**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost** **I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop** **I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you** **Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**  
**I really wanna love somebody** **I really wanna dance the night away** **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way** **I really wanna touch somebody** **I think about you every single day** **I know we're only half way there** **But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way** **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah.**

Jon grinned at Chris as the next song came on. Jon had been perfectly polite the entire night, and Chris enjoyed his company. He was actually having a good time dancing, although he may have been a bit too provocative with Jon.  
"Lets get you some water" Jon concluded as Chris leaned over the bar and tried to steady himself.  
"More shots!" Chris hollered, giggling like a school girl and taking a shot from Lea. Jon excused himself to go fetch water.

"Ive never seen you so drunk!" Lea laughed.

"First time for everything" Chris grinned at Lea.  
"I'm glad you are out with us!" Lea yelled over the crowd "You seem so happy."  
"I am! Well...I think I am. I'm ridiculously intoxicated so I don't really know how I'm feeling besides slightly nauseous at the moment" Chris slurred, curling his lips into a smile.  
She giggled and looked around "It seems like everyone tends to stick with their sets!" she pointed across the bar.

Darren was over with the warbler cast who was mixing with the cheerio dance cast. One girl in particular was very close to Darren and kept throwing her head back and laughing at whatever he would say. Darren smiled at the girl in return which made Chris bite his lip hard. She touched his chest fondly and leaned in to whisper something to Darren. Darrens eyebrows shot up and although Chris' vision was blurred, he definitely had seen what happened next. She kissed him.

Lyrics from Maroon 5 : Love somebody

I own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

She kissed him.

_That bitch _Chris thought as clenched his jaw. Seeing her grasp Darren's hair made him feel...nauseous.

_No. No no no no_ Chris' mind chanted as he pushed whoever was in his way and ran. Bodies hit him hard, some stopped and yelled, and he felt a drink spill down his right pant leg. He stumbled in the stall just in time before he released his stomach everywhere. He convulsed hard, tears springing to his eyes and he wretched over the bowl. The bathroom was spinning and Chris felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. He felt stupid for throwing up but the mix of emotions and alcohol had gotten the best of him. He felt a pair of hands behind his neck only a few moments later.

"Shh. It's ok." the voice soothed and rubbed gently down his back

"Get out" Chris mumbled as he trembled violently, not caring who it was.

"No" Darren answered, still rubbing his back and crouching down next to him. Chris continued to vomit several times, heaving until he finally stopped.

Darren was silent for a long time and the two men just sat there. Chris still felt Darren's hands running down his back, which made him shiver.

"This is gross-" Chris started to say

"Lets get you home" Darren sighed as he stood up and reached for Chris' arms. He pulled him up to his feet and escorted him out of the bathroom, offering him half of his body to use as support. Chris was slumped over Darrens arm awkwardly as he could not balance himself on his own. He was incredibly embarrassed but had no choice but to follow with what Darren was doing as he could not think clearly enough for himself. The bar continued to spin and Chris had to close his eyes tightly to avoid vomiting again.

"I'm going to get this one home" Darren laughed as Lea gasped at Chris' state.

"Is he ok?" She looked slightly amused

"He will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Darren promised

Lea nodded and smiled affectionately at the two men and waved goodbye before the night air hit them hard.

"Fucking COLD!" Chris shouted as he stumbled from the curb

"Just get in the taxi" Darren looked around to see who their audience was

Many taxis had already been waiting outside of the club so Darren gently pushed him inside and quickly told the driver Chris' address. Chris leaned against the glass, eyes half open.

"Are you alright?" Darren asked glancing over at Chris after several long minutes of silence

"mmmm" Chris answered and closed his eyes. The movement of the taxi wasn't helping, but he felt better that Darren was there with him. His mind was racing of drunken random thoughts of why taxis always had a weird odor.

"Thank you" Chris managed to say after awhile, snapping back to reality.

"Of course" Darren answered, starring out his own window.

"How do you get it to stop spinning?" Chris cried in frustration

Darren chuckled to himself before answering "Find an anchor."

Chris pushed his arm out to Darren and searched blindly. When he found Darrens hand, he grasped it gently.

Darrens heart pounded in his ears and he remained frozen the rest of the ride home.

-

Chris woke up the next morning and saw two advil and water, precious precious gifts surely from heaven itself. He groaned and lazily poped two in his mouth and finished the water off. Memories flooded back and- _fucking hell._

"Dare?" Chris called, still somewhat confused. No one answered except for Bryan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked the screen. It was dead, of course. _Perfect._ He clipped it to the charger next to his dresser and fell back lazily on his bed._ Way too much to think about now._ He shut his eyes only to be awaken by a constant buzzing a few moments later. He grabbed his phone and saw:

3 missed calls Darren

7 missed calls Jon

6 new messages

_Holy shit._

From Darren:  
Hey, text me when your up. 

I know your probably not up yet... but when you do please let me know

I get it if your mad but please answer me.

Chris?

Fuck Chris please talk to me.

From Jon:  
Can we talk..?

He responded to Darren:  
**Hey. sorry. I just got up.**

Thank god. You where on your back when I left this morning and I was scared you where gonna throw up or something.

Chris smiled. **Thanks for taking care of me last night. I'm never drinking again.**

Of course. Hungover?

**Yes. The birds outside sound like nails on a chalkboard.**

Hahahaha

**Um so.. this is awkward but... did anything...happen? **Chris cringed when he hit send, he couldn't remember much besides Darren in his room.

I wouldn't do that. 

**Yeah I know your straight Darren. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. **Chris relied quickly, annoyed and slightly hurt.

No I mean I wouldn't take advantage of you while you where drunk.

**Oh...well thanks. **He felt a little better at that.

You should talk to Jon.

**Oh, yeah. Do you know what he wants? He called me like twenty times.**

He called me this morning asking where you where, why you weren't answering etc.. I told him I dropped you off last night and you seemed fine.

**But didn't you stay over?**

Yes...

**So you lied to him?**

I didn't think he would have appreciated the truth.

**Which was...?**

You asked me to stay. So I did.  It took Chris a moment to comprehend that Darren had slept over last night. He had no memory of it, the last thing he remembered was throwing up in the bathroom at the club and Darren walking into his bedroom.

**Well.. I should call him**

k

Chris swallowed hard. He felt like a child who had snuck out and was about to be caught. He gently clicked on Jons number.

"Hello?!"

"Hi, Jon. I'm sorry I didn't answer I was-"

"Why the hell did you just leave without telling me?!" Jon shouted

"I...I...uh, I'm sorry I was kinda drunk" Chris laughed awkwardly

"You could have told me you got home safe or something. Jesus, Chris."

"I'm sorry. Darren brought me home safely... I'm fine. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Chris said trying to change the subject

"Yeah...actually." Jons anger was gone and he spoke to Chis gently "Look, Chris... I'm really sorry. I know we are kind of seeing each other but you haven't made it official or anything..."

"Yeah?" Chris answered, suddenly nervous

"I hooked up with Shawn last night."

"Your ex, Shawn?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah...I mean things with him where...complicated. I'm so sorry I feel really guilty and there really is no excuse. You left without telling me with...with someone else and I got upset, I got drunk-"

"It's alright." Chris shrugged

"Youre not mad?"

"No, I mean we aren't dating and I know you've had feelings for Shawn for awhile now...I hope it works out for you two. Really."

Silence followed on the other line.

"Uh, I have to go... but don't worry about it, ok? Good luck."

Chris hung up and went back to texting Darren with a sigh

**He was just letting me know that he's going back to his ex, not what id call an emergency.**

What? are you serious?!

**Yeah. They hooked up. They'll probably get back together. Its kind of a relief, actually. He has had feelings for him since the start of all this.**

What the hell Chris! He can't do that to you! I'm going to call him

**Technically he can, and he did but really Dare im fine. You don't have to get upset.**

Of course im fucking upset! What the actual fuck!

**Lets talk about something else. What did my silly drunken self try to lure you into doing last night?  
**

This isn't over. And nothing in particular. You just wanted me to sleep there...in bed with you. I declined because I am a gentleman and I don't go sleeping around on the first date.

**Although there was no date involved. Where did you sleep then?**

On the floor.

**What?! I have a guest room!**

You mean Bryans room? and I know, but you wanted me in your room.

**You should have just told me to stop being a bitch. I'm sorry.**

That's ok. You where cute :)

**Cute as in hot mess?**

Ha! You did throw up in the cab.

**Are you serious?**

Yes.

**Good lord. I'm so sorry. I owe you dinner or something. ****When do you get to come visit again?**

I'm not sure. A few weeks maybe.

**Pizza and movie night?**

:)

**Or maybe we should do something more...serious?**

Disney is serious.

**Yes, yes quite. But really, I'd like to pay you back. Maybe I could take you out to dinner...**

Can I call you?

Not even sixty seconds passed before Darren had called.

"Hello? You hardly gave me time to answer-"

"Just listen Chris. I...shit. This is harder then I thought." Darren laughed nervously and huffed out some air. "Lately I've been feeling...different. Confused. Ok? But.. I can't. We can't because... because it's wrong and I respect you so much and I don't want to ruin our relationship off screen or on. Going out...would be blurring the lines. You mean too much to me, you are an incredible person and I really, really respect you. This is all just...happening... and before last night you had a boyfriend and now-"

"he wasn't-"

"It doesn't matter what you say. The way you where with him... And last night..what he did to you was just so wrong" Darren's voice got angry "and if I ever see him again I'm going to fucking kill him. You don't deserve that Chris. Your such an amazing guy and after everything you've been through-"

"Can I please talk now? Darren please don't be upset. That you for looking out for me but I'm an adult and I can handle these things on my own. And I wasn't the only one flirting last night."

"Kristen is just a friend. I don't know why she did what she did." Darren sounded distracted.

"Right..." He decided Kristen was a stupid, slutty name and he no longer liked it. "So...friends then."

"Always" Darren said confidently.

"Alright well...great. I'll see you in a few weeks, ok?"

"Chris..."

"Have a good day"

Chris hung up.

Two weeks had passed and things went back to "normal" for the two. They would text often, talking about the weather and how both of their projects where going. Darren planned on visiting for a weekend that he had off from filming, and he promised Chris he would make the time to see him. Chris followed Ashley to some event he had no idea what for, but the constant begging of Ashley became rather annoying after the first day when he said no. Darren would be there, of course he would, and the two would see each other then. Since Chris felt like he was still recovering from his tequila incident he decided to sip water quietly at the bar while Ashley talked among her girlfriends. After about an hour of beating level 67 of candy crush, he looked up and felt Darren's eyes on him.

"Hey!" Darren announced, smiling at Chris.

"Why hello there" Chris smiled back. "Having fun are we?"

Darren smiled goofily at Chris "I'm drunk" he declared happily.

"I can see that." Chris was definitely amused now. Darren looked like a mess. His tie was hanging loosely over his shirt and his hair was half undone, curls springing free to his forehead.

"Dance with me?" It was a question, but Darren was already pulling Chris on the dance floor.

"I-" Chris hesitated and tried to retract his arm but Darren held strong.

So they danced.

Actually, dancing was an understatement. The music was blaring dub step Chris had never heard of, but Darren shouted "I LOVE THIS SONG!" and turned Chris around to face him so they could forced a smile and pretended to know what song Darren was referring to as the two started dancing. More people came onto the dace floor, pushing the two closer together.

Darren pressed his body onto Chris gently and whispered in his ear "You look really good tonight" letting his hands fall on Chris' hips. Chris felt his whole body shiver and he bit his lip nervously as he took Darrens smell in. His heart leaped and-

"Wait!" he heard Darren call as his feet had automatically started to make their way back to the bar.

Finally Chris made his way over to his table and sat down next to Ashley, hoping Darren wouldn't find him.

"Baby!" Ashley welcomed "Where have you been?" Darren was right behind him puting his hands on Chris' shoulders

"Why did you run away?" Darren was out of breath and smiling slightly

"Darren! Where you dancing with my boo?" Ashley said happily

Darren smiled and opened his mouth to speak

"Ashley, can you give us a minute?" Chris said pulling Darren away. .

"Darren, I know your drunk, but you have to stop."

"Stop what?"

Chris sighed and closed his eyes impatiently "flirting with me"

Darren looked hurt "Why?"

"Because of all the same reasons you said not even a week ago. _Friends_ can't flirt like this"

Darren narrowed his eyes "Ashley flirts with you all the time"

"That's different"

"How?" Darren pushed

"I-It just is, ok? Dare whatever you think your feeling... Your confused just like you told me. Your feelings aren't...real"

"And how do you know that?"

Chris just looked at Darren for a moment.

"Because your straight?" Chris hissed

"Why do you have to label everything?"

Chris closed his eyes again. He wished this whole conversation would go away

"Your drunk."

"That has nothing to do with-"

Chris grabbed his hand and started leading him to the entrance. He heard a catcall from the alley and ignored it.

"Look at the two fags"

Darren stopped.

"Ignore them- lets go" Chris pushed Darren impatiently

"Nobody can talk to you like that?" he looked around confused and angry

"Seriously Darren lets go" Chris yanked Darren harder

"Suck his dick!"

"Come out here and say that again!" Darren yelled and threw his hands up

"Taxi!" Chris used all his strength to push Darren inside as one pulled up

"I want to talk to them-"

"What the hell is your problem?" Chris was looking at Darren

Darren blinked and looked angry

"You could have gotten both our asses kicked!" Chris spat

"Nobody can talk to you like that. They don't know you. Your a fucking amazing person...the most amazing I have ever met. Your so...special"

Chris snorted "Gee, thanks."

"I mean it!" Darren was starting to really get angry "Why can't you just fucking listen to me for once?!"

Chris eyebrows shot up

"God, Chris. It's like talking to a child or something. Take a compliment! You are the single most talented person in the world, witty too. You would think someone would so intelligent would understand how I feel."

Chris swallowed hard.

Darren looked nervous as he realized what he just said "I'm just..."

"Confused." Chris finished.

"I - no. Yes. I don't know I'm just... I'm expressing my feelings. Feelings I have... have for you."

Chris shook his head "Your drunk." He made the taxi pull over and stepped outside, deciding it would be best to walk the rest of the way.

"Chris, will you just wait? I'm sorry-"

"Go home. I'll talk to you later." Chris shut the door gently, offering a small smile.

He walked slowly through the remainder of the alleys between each street. It was much warmer then the other night, but Chris still tugged on his coat tightly as his thoughts raced back to what Darren had said. He let his thoughts consume him, and suddenly he was standing in front of his door. He slid the key in gently and unlocked the door, tossed his keys to the side and turned on the lights. He jumped as he found a comfortable Darren laying on the couch.

"Dare?! W-what"

"I came home. Like you said."

"Your...your cute." Chris rolled his eyes. "But It's almost 1am and I'm exhausted. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Darren stood up.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what I said, but I don't take it back. I'm not that drunk either."

Silence fell between them.

Darren's gaze was bearing into Chris' and Chris had no power to look away or say anything witty because all he saw was_ Darren_.

"I kind of want to kiss you" Chris blurted out before he could stop himself.

Darren's eyes shot to the ground, thinking. Then he slowly looked up and started approaching Chris.

Chris was on him. They where kissing passionately, eagerly, like they where hungry for each others touch. Darren led Chris to the couch and pushed him down gently as he climbed on top of him. Chris moaned into Darren's mouth as Darren grinded down on Chris and he jumped off as if he's been burned. "Im so sorry-"

"No I made you-" Chris started

"Food?" Daren changed the subject. Chris slowly got up and followed Darren into the kitchen, thinking about dead animals and homophobia.

"Pizza, actually" Chris was a deep shade of red as he pointed to the fridge.

Darren grinned wide. "My love of pizza is rubbing off on you mm?" _That isn't the only thing that is rubbing off on me._

"Maybe" Chris said shrugging his shoulder. "Disney movies?" he offered, wide awake suddenly.

"Yes!" Darren grinned.

**_Im sexy and I know it..._**Chris' eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"I-I need to change that." Chris said as Darren saw Jon was calling and he dropped his phone several times.

"Go ahead" Darren said glancing over at the movies.

"H-Hello?" Chris answered

"Hey. I...I know this is awkward but I left my sweatshirt there, and I was wondering if I could come get it like...now. I'm near your place."

"Nows not a good time" Chris said quickly

"Are you not home?"

"No I'm home I just have...company"

"Company?" Jon huffed out "Wow, Chris. Ok. Company at 1 AM"

"It's not like that" Chris said quickly

"I should go" Darren stated, getting up to approach the door

"NO!" Chris yelled "Please stay-"

"Chris? Hello? I'm still fucking here" Jon spat

"Just leave me alone." Chris hung up and went over to Darren who was hovering by the door awkwardly

"I'm sorry." Chris said, meeting Darrens eyes. He slowly approached him and leaned his forehead against Darrens. "He...means nothing." Chris said, closing his eyes and inhaling Darrens smell.

Darren starred at Chris for a moment and hesitated "I don't know why..."

"It's ok." Chris smiled "Please watch a movie with me?"

"No." Darren sighed looking at the ground. "Let's go to bed?

_Lets?_


End file.
